


Connection

by hanorganaas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Drabble, F/M, Love, Missing Scene, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a monster, turned by the pale moonlight. He was monster because he used science to try to bring life. Yet it was this mere fact despite being from two different worlds that made them intertwined and connected. It was this connection that draws him to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

They walk at a quick pace quietly down the quiet streets of Storybrooke side by side. A word has not been said between the two of them since their talk on the bridge. He doesn’t know what to say to her anymore. They had said enough when he was about to jump off the bridge.

She was a monster, turned by the pale moonlight. He was monster because he used science to try to bring life. Yet it was this mere fact despite being from two different worlds that made them intertwined and connected. It was this connection that draws him to her.

They make it to the hospital before he goes in he turns to her and smiles.

“Thanks,” he whispers to her.

With a smile she whispers back:

“You can do it….I have faith.”


End file.
